


Strobe Lights

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strobe lights in the club flashed across the dance floor and mass of moving bodies, the resulting choppy image resembling one of those old, bad quality grayscale movies.</p><p>It hurt Taekwoon’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strobe Lights

 

 

~~  
  
The strobe lights in the club flashed across the dance floor and mass of moving bodies, the resulting choppy image resembling one of those old, bad quality grayscale movies.

It hurt Taekwoon’s eyes.

“Come onnnnn, Leo-ah! Don’t just stand there!”

Taekwoon tried to turn away from the annoying voice, but found his arm caught and forcibly kept in place. The corner of his mouth tightened with annoyance.

“Aish you’re no fun! It’s our night off and the first time we got permission to go out in _forever_ , and you’re just gonna sulk by the door?”

Taekwoon closed his eyes briefly at the volume of of Hakyeon’s voice; the blaring music made it necessary, but the additional noise was unappreciated. With a sharp exhale, he glared at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon received the gaze without flinching, only pursing his lips.

“Really, Taewoonie, don’t say you didn’t want to come in first place, you could’ve stayed home if you wanted too!”

Taekwoon snorted and Hakyeon looked offended.

“What, you’re telling me I could’ve dragged you all the way here if you were absolutely against it? Okay, yes, I dragged you out but you know you’re giving me way too much credit.”

Taekwoon sighed.

“Of course I don’t want to be here. But it’d be an even dumber idea to let you come by yourself.”

His voice was almost inaudible underneath the pounding music, and Hakyeon had to lean in close to hear. His eyes flicked up to Taekwoon, surprised for a moment, before narrowing.

“Yahhh, I can take care of myself.” Then, a smirk. “Awww, was Taekwoonie worried about me? Aigoo, Leader is so touched~~” he cooed.

Taekwoon didn’t respond, finally pulling his arm free from Hakyeon’s now slack grip.

“I’m leaving then,” he said, turning towards the door.

“Yah!” Taekwoon paused, turning his head to look at Hakyeon while his body still faced away. Hakyeon looked almost angry, but there was something else flashing through his eyes. Taekwoon found himself turning to face him unconsciously, trying to see what it was.

Hakyeon’s expression changed into one of surprise as he realized Taekwoon was coming back towards him, but it quickly shifted into one of stubborn petulance.

“Fine. Go home then. I should’ve known better than to drag you out.”

With that, he spun around and headed straight towards the dance floor.

Taekwoon stood there dumbly, hand halfway outstretched as Hakyeon left. He stood for a moment longer before dropping it, sighing as he made for the door.

A glance at the dance floor, however, stopped him in his tracks. Hakyeon was dancing, but he wasn’t just dancing. He was **_dancing_**. Each movement smooth and powerful, accentuated by sharp hits in time with the booming bass. When the music slowed, his movements became sultry, and when it picked up, a fierceness took over his body that no other could hope to rival on the dance floor. Taekwoon found himself being drawn back, standing at the edge of the crowd beginning to congregate around Hakyeon.

And yet…there was something off. Taekwoon’s seen Hakyeon dance countless times and he’s never ceased to be amazed. But that also meant he was intimately familiar with each limb, from the stretch of his neck to the curve of his spine to the tenseness in his shoulders…

Wait. Tenseness in his shoulders?

Once again, Taekwoon found himself being pulled in, the steps he was taking forward involuntary as he scrutinized Hakyeon’s form.

As he neared, he could see more was wrong than he originally thought. Hakyeon’s eyes were downcast, fixed on the floor and somewhat glazed. Despite the strobe lights flashing across his irises, his mind appeared to be somewhere distant, far from the clashing noises of the night club. It was a far cry from the usually mischievous, sparkling eyes of Cha Hakyeon who lured in his audience with intense gazes and moist lips.

Taekwoon’s own eyes on Hakyeon must have been rather intense as well, because Hakyeon suddenly lifted his head, perhaps sensing a special gaze scrutinizing him. He locked eyes with Taekwoon, body suddenly seizing up in shock. They both stared at each other for a moment, wide-eyed and still, before Hakyeon was stumbling forward, all grace abandoned as he slammed into Taekwoon, arms wrapping around his neck in an almost suffocating hold.

“You came back.” For once Hakyeon’s voice wasn’t bright and loud. Instead, the words were whispered next to Taekwoon’s ear, laced with disbelief.

Taekwoon’s hands came to rest gently on Hakyeon’s back as he struggled to reorient himself. What was happening? When Taekwoon finally processed what Hakyeon said, he frowned, moving his hands to Hakyeon’s shoulders to pull him back. But for once, the goal was not reduce physical contact, even if that was the end result. Now with space between them, Taekwoon could finally peer into Hakyeon’s eyes; why was there so much disbelief?

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asked bluntly. Suddenly, Hakyeon was avoiding his eyes, and Taekwoon shook him gently to regain eye contact.

The eyes that greeted him were still confused, but there was more that flashed through. Relief. Fear. Vulnerability. Exhaustion. Stress.

Suddenly, Taekwoon understood. He pulled Hakyeon back into his chest, one arm firmly about his waist while the other moved up to cup the back of his head.

“Stop worrying. I’m here, I’ll be here. Go dance.”

He held him for a moment longer before releasing him, pushing Hakyeon gently towards the dance floor.

Now it was Hakyeon’s turn to be disoriented; Taekwoon almost never initiated skinship, and the quick hug left him off balance. But when the meaning of Taekwoon’s words hit him, and the fact that _Taekwoon understood_ hit him, everything around Hakyeon snapped into focus. He looked back at Taekwoon, eyes wide, and when he was met with a teeny tiny, barely there smile, he broke into a grin.

Taekwoon settled with his back against the wall as he watched Hakyeon dance, a rare smile beginning to grace his features. This time, Hakyeon was dancing with his eyes closed, features relaxed as his body moved in sync with the music. The tenseness was gone and he now danced with a sort of wild abandon, limbs flying in a way that should’ve been awkward but instead only exuded passion and grace. Taekwoon found himself no longer noticing the harsh noises of the club, much less minding it as he lost himself in Hakyeon’s dance. Even the strobe lights no longer bothered him; rather, they seemed to enhance Hakyeon’s performance, acting like spotlights that illuminated his form and casting shadows in just the right places for added dramatic effect.

Taekwoon hadn’t noticed the time flying by, and it was many hours later that he found himself in a taxi on their way back to the dorms, Hakyeon’s head resting on his shoulders.

“You should’ve joined me,” Hakyeon pouted, nosing Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon snorted softly in response, shoulder jerking slightly as a result.

Hakyeon readjusted his position, sighing contentedly. “Although, you wouldn’t be the Taekwoon I knew if you did, huh?” he chuckled softly. “I haven’t danced like that since…I don’t know how long.” He tilted his head to look up at Taekwoon, eyes filled with gratitude. “Thanks for tonight, Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon wanted to say that he didn’t even do anything, but he didn’t. Instead, his fingers came up to play with Hakyeon’s hair, gently combing through the still slightly sweaty strands. Hakyeon took it as a cue to continue.

“It was getting a bit hard to remember what it was like, dancing like that I mean. I love our choreography, but it gets stale, doing the same moves over and over again, practicing the same technique and drills over and over again. I needed to…release. Things have been so hectic lately, which is good, I know, our popularity is finally starting to pick up so that means more schedules, but…” Hakyeon trailed off as he struggled to find the right words. Taekwoon rubbed his scalp soothingly, encouraging him to continue.

“It gets to be too much sometimes.” Hakyeon finished lamely. Taekwoon continued playing with his hair, waiting patiently.

“But I start to feel lost sometimes,” Hakyeon started talking again, just like Taekwoon knew he would. “And I forget why I’m here in the first place. What am I doing all this for? And if anyone actually cares or appreciates–” he broke off with a choked laugh, and Taekwoon’s hand stilled. Taekwoon straightened, forcing Hakyeon to remove his head from his shoulder as Taekwoon turned to face him.

“I thought I told you to stop reading the comments.”

“I…” Now Hakyeon looked guilty, and Taekwoon could see himself closing off his emotions again. “I’m sorry Leo-ah, but it’s really not that big of deal. I’m fine, I’m just a bit tired from all that dancing. Thanks for coming out with me tonight–”

“Bullshit.” The foul language sounded so wrong being spoken with Taekwoon’s soft voice, but it effectively cut Hakyeon off, his eyes wide. Taekwoon’s eyes softened. “It’s okay to complain, Hakyeon. It’s okay to be tired. But I wish you’d tell me.”

“I…” Hakyeon was again at a loss for words, but Taekwoon was satisfied to see N’s mask slip off again. Taekwoon gently pushed Hakyeon’s head back onto his shoulder, knowing the lack of eye contact would be easier for him for confide his feelings.

“I’m tired, Taekwoon-ah.” Hakyeon finally said. The corner of Taekwoon’s lip twitched upwards at the confession. “I love Vixx, and I love Starlights. I thought that would be enough. But I didn’t know I’d feel so tired, so pressured all the time, you know? And the comments…the funny thing I expect all of them, and I know reading them won’t help with anything, but I find myself checking anyways.”

“Stop reading them.” Taekwoon’s voice held a tone of insistence; he was looking for a promise.

“I…I’ll try.” Hakyeon managed to say, and Taekwoon decided it would have to be enough for now.

“Do you regret it?” Taekwoon found himself asking a couple minutes later.

“No. Never.” Hakyeon’s answer was immediate, determined and sure. “I just…wish I had some space, some time to myself sometimes.”

Silence reigned again in the car as Taekwoon rearranged his thoughts, carefully choosing his next words before he opened his mouth.

“Next time…I’ll come with you too. When you feel like it’s getting to be too much, come talk to me. I, I…care. And all the dongsaengs…the kids all appreciate and care about you too. But when you need to dance again, to let it all out, I’ll come with you. I know…I know you don’t like being alone, but you don’t want the kids to worry. And the comments…if you do read them…it’s because… you’re like a strobe light.”

Taekwoon regretted speaking at all the moment the words left his mouth. Hakyeon had jerked up to face him, expression a mix of gratitude and confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Now Taekwoon was blushing as he fumbled with his words.

“You’re…you’re so bright and flashy. They’re just jealous.”

Hakyeon just gaped at him and Taekwoon ducked his head in embarrassment, assuming his typical pose for when he felt out of his comfort zone. He knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth. The next thing he knew, he couldn’t breathe.

“Taekwoon-ahhhh!” Hakyeon was squealing as he practically crushed the life out of Taekwoon with his hug. “Awwww that’s so cute I didn’t know you could be so cheesy!”

“I’m not cute.” Taekwoon managed to grit out, sitting stiffly in Hakyeon’s hold as alternating waves of relief and embarrassment washed over him. Hakyeon continued to giggle, even after releasing him. He reverted back to their previous position, head resting on Taekwoon’s shoulder as Taekwoon finally relaxed slowly, cheeks still tinged with pink.

“Thanks, Taekwoonie. That…really means a lot to me.”

Taekwoon hummed, bringing his hand back up to stroke Hakyeon’s hair.

Hakyeon found his eyelids starting to get heavy, Taekwoon’s soothing hand slowly lulling him off to sleep.

Just before drifting off, a soft voice could be heard.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
